


Love on the Street

by NonlinearOscillation



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Fingering, Foreplay, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonlinearOscillation/pseuds/NonlinearOscillation
Summary: 在即将上大学前的那个暑假，Mark需要想些办法挣钱来维持theFacebook的运作。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Love on the Street

**Author's Note:**

> Mark非典型站街，因为2月底某件人尽皆知的特殊事件才写的，不是为了搞黄，主要是为了搞笑（但也不怎么好笑），充满了为了推动情节而逻辑十分勉强的部分。互攻。

0.

“我还需要三千美元。”

晚饭后，Mark一反常态地在桌前坐了好一会儿（而不是马上溜回房间去摆弄电脑），然后开口说道。

“你要什么？”正在洗碗的Karen Zuckerberg有些吃惊地转过身来。

“我还需要三千美元，用来租服务器保持theFacebook的稳定性，我们的用户……”

“不行。”

“为什么？”

“Mark，”Karen叹了口气，把手上的盘子放回水池里，转过身来，“不是我不支持你的——那个网站，虽然我和你爸付得起，但是三千也不算小数目，在你生日的时候我们不是你已经给过你五百了吗？”

“那只是用来买Linux主机的，还不够——你以后会通过theFacebook的股份赚回来的。”Mark依旧没有死心。theFacebook可不是随便什么“那个网站”。

“噢，我当然相信。”Karen笑着擦干了手，搂住自己的儿子，在Mark的脸颊上亲了一口，“你今天晚上不是跟Dustin约好了一起做‘那个网站’？别迟到了——至于钱的事，我得和你爸再商量一下。”

“好吧。”Mark点了点头，尽力掩盖他的失望，但还是不厌其烦地纠正Karen，“不是‘那个网站’，是theFacebook。”

1.

Mark和Dustin的家离得比较远，所以他们约好每周五在两人住宅连线中点的一家咖啡馆，一起面对面交流，其他问题都尽量发邮件解决，否则每周的打车费也不是个小数目。这家咖啡馆位于闹市区，周围有不少酒吧俱乐部和其他娱乐场所，但唯有这里顾客寥寥，主要原因是糟糕的服务态度、过时的装潢以及与价格不成正比的口味——平心而论价格算不上太高，但咖啡的味道还是让人觉得连走进这里都不值。但对Mark来说简直是个绝佳的编程场所，每个座位有独立插座，有厕所，有免费WiFi，点一杯咖啡就能从早坐到晚，还没有顾客打扰，没什么比这更好的地方了。

“所以？”Dustin问道。

“他们还得再商量一下。”Mark耸耸肩。

“好吧。”Dustin的语气听上去明显的失望。他不是没有试过争取自己父母的支持，但Dustin的父母比Mark的父母更对自己的儿子感到不放心，一直不理解把现实生活中的社交网络重新放到虚拟世界里到底有什么意义——听起来像一个心理学实验。身为精神科医生的Dustin的父亲这样评价道。

那可不是什么心理学实验。Mark想。那将会是未来这个世界上最有价值的网站之一。然而眼下在他身边却几乎没有多少人能看出theFacebook蕴含的巨大潜能——早知道当年就把Synapes卖给微软而不是免费上传了，这样至少不用为了租服务器的钱而发愁。Mark不是没有想过找风投，但是那些风险投资人的秘书只要一发现打电话来的人是个连大学都还没开始上的高中生，就不再把他说的话当一回事。现在再做一个Synapes估计已经来不及了，毕竟他的精力几乎都投入到theFacebook的开发中。

在连续不断的敲击键盘声中，Dustin瞥了一眼Mark，小心翼翼地提起话头：“所以，Mark……”

“不行。”Mark显然知道Dustin想说什么。

“好吧。”Dustin装作不在意地挑了挑眉，但耷拉下来的肩膀还是显露了他的沮丧。

“会有办法的。”Mark说道。虽然他暂时还没想出什么办法，或许可以去Edward和Karen那边再争取一下。但theFacebook绝对不能出现广告，theFacebook是个很“酷”的网站，如果出现了Moutain Dew的弹窗广告那就不“酷”了。

Debug结束后已经将近十点，Mark和Dustin收拾好电脑，准备到路边打车。突然，Dustin用力地扯了扯Mark的手臂，有些兴奋地喊道：“嘿！那不是Sean吗？”

“谁？”Mark差点儿因为Dustin扯他的动作摔了一跤。

“Sean Parker啊！你不会不知道他是谁吧？”

“我当然知道。”他当然知道Sean Parker，创造了Napster的那个人，只是他从来没关注过Sean Parker长什么样。

“就是那个人。”Dustin指的方向是马路对面一家俱乐部门口，那儿正站着十几个人。

“你指得真清楚。”Mark说道，但Dustin似乎没听出来其中的嘲讽，依旧拉着Mark喋喋不休，“那是Sean Parker的女友吗？不过我听说他几乎每个月都要换一个女友……”

Mark隔着一条街打量了一下那群人，他对这类人有一个统一评价是“千篇一律的大学兄弟会成员”，拥有过低的体脂率和过高的自信，故意用一些（烂俗的）诗歌做邮箱名，把父辈的成就当作自己的，谈到课后生活则永远离不开酒精和性——参加这种聚会时，大多数人都会带着穿着性感的女伴，或者是搭讪俱乐部里同样百无聊赖的陌生女孩，来显示自己身为雄性的吸引力，再一起喝到烂醉再去随便哪个旅馆或角落里打一炮，第二天早上忍着宿醉尽量把上课迟到时间控制在半小时内。Mark几乎每次经过这儿时都能看到同样的场景。

Mark根本无意关心别人的情感生活。他一面在脑袋里思考theFacebook的下版本更新内容，一面敷衍地朝Dustin所指的方向看去。他的眼角余光瞥到有些刚从俱乐部出来时身后没有女人跟着的男人，开始醉醺醺地跟那些站在路灯下或靠在墙面抽烟的女人搭起话来，如果成功了，在下一辆出租车过来时他们就会带着其中一个人坐上去——Mark当然知道那些女人（其中还有一两个男人）是做什么工作的。

“你说那些人一晚上能赚多少钱？”Mark突然问道。

“你说啥？”Dustin显然没反应过来Mark在说什么，他的注意力还集中在Sean Parker身上。

“没什么。”Mark扯了扯自己的背包带。

“我猜他们是大学兄弟会的。”Dustin的语气中流露出羡慕，“真希望我到了哈佛之后也有机会加入凤凰社之类的——当然，耶鲁的也不错。”虽然他和Mark还没收到大学录取通知邮件，但作为两个SAT分数1500以上的人或许没必要太担心自己最后会去往哪所大学。

Mark没有再回应，因为此时他正忙着计算刚刚脑袋里冒出的想法的可行性——虽然，对于他几乎不了解的领域，他还需要更多的研究数据——就放任Dustin一个人自言自语。突然，在马路对面一个站在人群后方的、乍一看不太起眼的男孩吸引了Mark的注意力。

那人穿着黑色衬衫，领口随意地解开，外面披着一件西装外套，气质却不让人觉得邋遢，他看上去比Mark和Dustin的年纪大一些，但脸庞和周围其他人比起来还带着稚气。五官看上去像南美人，Mark心想，那双眼睛真美。那个男孩没有像其他人一样在等出租车的空闲里大声开着下流的玩笑，而是站在后面和另一个亚裔女孩小声地聊天。Mark就那样隔着一条街道看着对方的一举一动，看着他时不时笑起来，偶尔略显得不好意思地伸手捂住半边脸，Mark甚至没留意到自己的注意力慢慢地被带走了多久。

“Mark？”直到Dustin把他从臆想中的二人世界里唤回现实，“车来了。”

当Mark打开车门时，突然感到对面也有一个热切的目光朝这边投过来，但在他看清楚前已经习惯性地坐进了车里，而当他想透过车窗看一下时——被Dustin毛茸茸的脑袋挡住了。

“再见！”坐上了另一辆出租车的Dustin朝Mark用力挥了挥手。

2.

Edward和Karen最后还是同意了先给Mark一千美元，但那还不够。剩下的等你收到了大学录取通知书再说，Edward这么回答他。Mark实在不知道他的大学录取结果还有什么可制造悬念的。

晚饭后，Mark坐在卧室的床上一边写着theFacebook的代码，一边思考着从昨天晚上开始就一直萦绕在他脑海中的问题——不，和那个拉丁裔男孩没多大关系，那个男孩不是他要思考的问题，而是时不时莫名其妙用一个笑容就打断他思考的影子。那个人经常出现在那里吗？今晚他还会去吗？

Mark（不由自主地）在网上搜索了那家叫“Thirsty Scholar”（真会起名）的酒吧，找到几张酒吧内景图片，一些提到了这家酒吧的博客，等等，附近有些大学的社团也会在那组织派对，但没有看见任何有关“拉丁裔兄弟会”或者“哇我在酒吧遇到一个身材高挑浓眉大眼的漂亮巴西帅哥”的信息。在耗费更多精力在这些废话网页之前，Mark的理智让他及时关掉了页面，转而把注意力集中到正事上。

总而言之，他用爬虫收集了网络上所有关于纽约州色情行业的信息，并利用机器学习设计了一个程序帮助他过滤出他需要的内容。这并没有花费他多少时间，大部分代码是从他从前做过的东西里修改的。最终，他得到的结论是，色情业的价格范围从几十美元到上万美元的都有，主要差别在于服务范围、从业者本身的服务水平以及一些根据客户喜好私人定制的额外内容。以他这个年龄段为例，更普遍的说法应该是援助交际（Compensated Dating），在世界上很多地区都存在，从事这一交易的部分人是为了生存，但有些人也只是为了赚些能花在奢饰品上的零用钱。其中，Mark认为最有用的信息还是，每一种类型都有对应的爱好者，大部分从业者都同意漂亮的外貌并不是从事这一行业的必要资格，最重要的还是态度。 

Mark开始思考起了自己的态度（并忽视他少得可怜的实际性经验）。

万一碰到他不喜欢或不想与之发生性关系的人过来搭讪，他大可以直接拒绝。毕竟站街挣钱不是一个必选项，只是一条可能的捷径——按照纽约州色情业价格中位数三百美元一晚计算，运气好的话大概一星期他就能攒够钱了，而且他属于“独立经营”，没有抽成。要是不成功他还能考虑回去重新写个类似于Synapes的玩意儿卖给苹果或微软。所以今天——或许还有接下来几天，就只是一次尝试，是的，就像站街的beta1.0版本。

至于法律方面的风险，如果有警察过来问他在做什么（事实上在过去的几个月里他除了一次看见警车从那条街上开过以外就没有再看到过执法机关的身影），他大可以说是在等自己的一个总是迟到的朋友，咖啡馆里那个无精打采的服务生可以作证Mark只是个每周都去那里坐上一整晚“写作业”的普通学生。

为了做准备工作，Mark甚至简单地浏览了一些色情影片（虽然过去没有任何证据证明他是个同或双性恋，但他还是挑选了一两部同性色情片出来）。

过了一会儿，Karen看到自己的儿子背着背包走下楼，有些疑惑地问道：“你又要去见Dustin？不是说好今晚辅导Donna的数学作业吗？”

“昨天有些问题没解决。”Mark丢下这句话后便冲出家门去。

3.

Mark选择的地点是咖啡馆门前的公共长椅，这儿的距离刚好连得上WiFi，等待的时间能用来编程，又能看到一整条街道的情况，简直是兼职站街的完美之选。

时间已经过了晚上十点，Mark一边吃着刚从咖啡馆里买来的三明治，一边等待电脑上的程序跑完。期间并没有陌生人走过来并说些“我觉得你的卷发真性感”之类的暗示台词，但那不重要，他不记得往街道对面有意无意地看了多少次，更让他失望的或许是没有从人群中再次看到昨天那个拉丁裔男孩，或许那个人只是昨天跟朋友偶然来玩了一次，或许那个人只是个南美游客，纽约太大了。Mark甚至连Sean Parker也没有看到——好吧，他确实还不知道Sean Parker长什么样子。

正当他低头看向电脑屏幕，准备收工回家时，对面传来的大声喊叫吸引了他的注意力。Mark抬起头，突然，就好像愿望成真了一般，他一眼就看见那个拉丁裔男孩出现在俱乐部门口，侧面对着Mark的方向，而不远处似乎有认识他的人大声叫着他的名字——听起来像“Wardo”或者类似的发音。

然而下一秒，当他看到那个男孩身后跟着昨天的女孩时，Mark原本雀跃的心情又立刻沉重起来。

他合上电脑站起身，打算乘下一辆出现在路边的出租车回家，并刻意不让自己看向街道那一边。该死的，他早该意识到像那样英俊又有品味的人单身的可能性微乎其微，而哪怕是单身，那样的人会感兴趣的也多半是同样性感又聪明的亚裔女孩。

就在这时，他听见街道对面有人喊他。

不是喊他的名字，而是“Hey!”，但Mark就是知道那是在喊他。Mark转过头，看见那个拉丁裔男孩小跑着穿过马路，来到Mark跟前停下。

“你好。”他笑着对Mark说道：“我是Eduardo，Eduardo Saverin。”语气像是他在正式说出这句话之前已经准备了好久。

Eduardo，确实是南美风格的名字。“我是Mark。”Mark朝他点点头，然后不再说话。如此近的距离看到那样的笑容令Mark感到有些头晕目眩，但出于习惯，他不喜欢在面上表现出太多内心的情绪，也有一层原因是他确实不知道接下来应该说些什么。所以他只是盯着Eduardo的脸，直到对方终于感到了尴尬，开始试图避开Mark的视线。

“呃，”最后，发现Mark并没有接话的打算时，Eduardo先发出一个语气词打破了沉默， “你，嗯，你现在是急着回家吗？” 他挠了挠后脑勺的头发， “我是不是打扰到你了？”

“我确实打算回家，但是，不。”Mark摇摇头，“你没有。”

“好吧——所以，”Eduardo刻意地看了看四周，像是在找些可以聊的话题，“我昨天晚上也看见你了，你都在这儿做些什么呢？”

Mark想了两秒，然后回答道：“工作。”

“工作？但是你看起来很年轻，我以为你还是个大学生什么的。”

“我确实是。”Mark耸了耸肩。他确实马上就要上大学了，所以某种程度上这不算谎话。出于某些原因，Mark莫名不希望对方把他当成什么乳臭未干的高中学生。

“噢我明白，我有些同学也会在课余时间打工。”Eduardo马上说道，但Mark依旧沉默着，他们就这样互相看着对方好一会儿，直到Eduardo放弃一般举起双手，有些不好意思地笑起来，“好吧，好吧，我放弃了，我是第一次做这种事，太尴尬了，我知道——所以你想和我一起去喝一杯吗？当然如果你想拒绝也完全没关系。” 

“噢，当然可以。”Mark像突然清醒过来一样立刻说道。

“Okay——你想去哪儿？”

“随意，不过我不喜欢太吵的地方。”

“我知道，我也是，那我们不如去……”

“但是事先说好，”Mark语速飞快地补充道，“如果你想和我上床什么的，只是口活或者手的话一百美元就够了，全套得三百。”

Eduardo本来开心的笑容僵在了脸上，“抱、抱歉？（Excuse……excuse me?）”

“需要我再重复一遍吗？”

“……呃，不不，我想不需要。”Eduardo飞快地摇了摇头，他的表情看起来像是还在努力跟上Mark的逻辑。Mark看着他脸上的变化，开始怀疑自己是不是说错了话——比如要价太贵或者说得太直接，也许他应该给Eduardo打个折？

“如果你想拒绝也完全没问题。”Mark借Eduardo之前说过的话说道。

“我没有拒绝的意思。”Eduardo条件反射一般立刻回复道，很快，似乎是下定了什么决心（虽然脖颈还因为羞赧而泛着红），Eduardo看着Mark的眼睛，说道：“走吧。”

4.

Mark以为Eduardo会带他去那种普通的、难以追查住户身份的家庭旅馆——影视作品里偷情或招妓的常见场所，但没想到Eduardo直接带他来了华尔道夫酒店。他站在落地窗前，看着脚下灯火辉煌的夜景，而Eduardo的Prada西装还挂在旁边的衣帽架上，心里想着之前真应该把价格报得贵一些。

听见门拉开的声音，Mark转过身，看见Eduardo光着上身从浴室里走出来，他的身材不错，看得出有经常锻炼。Eduardo发现Mark在看着他，于是有些不好意思地冲Mark笑了一下。

“你为什么不把头发吹干？”Eduardo问道。

“我正打算开始吹。”Mark回答。他确实看风景看得有些走神了，忘了自己的卷发还在往下淌水这回事。

“想让我帮你吗？”

Mark的理智想回答“不”，但说出口时却变成了“好”。

于是，接下来的情况就变成了两人一起坐在酒店宽敞的大床上，Eduardo修长的手指轻柔地穿插在Mark的卷发之间。刚开始Mark还觉得这样的场景有些怪异，在他记忆中，上一次有人这么帮他认真地吹干头发还是在六岁之前。但很快，舒适感还是让他的身心都慢慢放松下来。“你的头发天生就这么卷吗？”Eduardo问道。

“对。”Mark回答。他背对着Eduardo，所以看不到对方问这个问题时的表情，但却莫名觉得Eduardo应该是笑了。

“这很可爱。”

Mark愣了一下，他回忆起在他的人生中，除了Eduardo之外，唯一一个说过他可爱或者使用过类似的形容词的只有他的妈妈，而在Karen发现自己唯一的儿子长成了一个多么善于使用聪明才智嘲讽他人的人之后，她就再也没用过这个词，取而代之的是（依旧带着爱意的）“小混蛋”或者其他类似的。

“好了。”在确认彻底吹干了Mark的头发之后，Eduardo把吹风机放到床头柜上，同时一只手搭上了Mark的肩膀。Mark突然开始有些紧张了。一种微妙的沉默在两人之间发酵，他们谁也没有先说话，只是任由微微发颤的呼吸声充盈了整个空间。最后，Mark主动扭过头来，和Eduardo四目相对，过了两秒钟，Eduardo的唇贴上他的。

这不是Mark第一次接吻，但是第一次和同性接吻。他的初吻在两年前给了一个同校的女孩，那是一段短暂并且没什么值得怀念的感情，但和Eduardo唇齿纠缠的这一刻，他的心却跳得越来越快，一种从未有过的愉悦感占领了Mark的大脑。他情不自禁地伸手揽住Eduardo的脖颈，Eduardo也十分配合，搂住Mark的腰带着他向床上倒下去。他们就这样吻着，从一开始小心翼翼地试探变成越来越急切，到近似互相啃噬，直到最后不得不分开暂停一阵来保持呼吸顺畅。

“这是你第一次做吗？”Eduardo突然开口问道，此刻他压在Mark身上（Mark有些惊讶他的实际重量比目测还要更轻一些），Mark几乎能在他的眼睛里看清自己的倒影。

“不是。”Mark回答道。Eduardo并没有说是和男人还是和女人，所以他算不上撒谎。

他以为Eduardo会再接着说些什么，然而没有，Eduardo只是沉默了几秒，突然话锋一转问道：“你喜欢什么样的？”

愣了一会儿Mark才意识到Eduardo是在问他喜欢什么姿势——这话说得好像是Mark才是付钱的那个人似的。

Mark只能用自己能想到的最具有“职业态度”的话回复道：“按你喜欢的来就好。”

Eduardo笑了起来，“我就喜欢这样。”他说，吻上Mark的脸颊，再顺着脖颈一路吮吻下去，快感让Mark忍不住倒吸一口气，并下意识地伸手抓住了Eduardo的头发。“我想要看着你的脸。”Eduardo小声地说道。

光是这一句话顿时就让Mark觉得阴茎硬得发疼。

5.

“你又要去Dustin那里吗？”Karen看着在玄关穿鞋的Mark问道：“今晚还回家吗？”

“呃，不知道，不，”Mark一面绑好了鞋带，一面迅速伸手拉住了即将掉在地上的背包，然后直起身来，对着Karen说道：“我是说，应该不回家了。”接着快步走出了家门。

Mark并没有跟Eduardo约定什么（早上他醒来的时候，Eduardo早已离开了），但他就是有一种预感，他知道Eduardo今天还会在同样的地方等他。总体来说Mark不是一个热衷性事的人，但昨天和Eduardo度过的一晚上简直就是他的人生中最棒的性体验（再次，忽视他少得可怜的实际性经验——而且Mark知道这个结论在往后也不会改变的，Mark就是有这种预感）。他发现自己没法再把Eduardo赶出脑海，无论在刷牙时看着镜子的时候，教Donna数学的时候，还是在编程的时候——光标已经在电脑屏幕上的同一个位置闪了好几分钟，而当他回过神来并意识到发生了什么的时候，只能小声地骂一句“shit”然后冲进厕所。即使过去没有任何证据证明他是个同性恋，但管它呢，现在是21世纪了，哪个美国男孩没玩过Gay Chicken[1]？他的好朋友Chris就是同性恋，他为什么不能是？

当Mark和站在咖啡馆门口的Eduardo几乎同时看到对方时，Mark的心脏前所未有地剧烈跳动起来。那感觉就像多年以前他第一次让电脑输出了“Hello World”一样。

他们几乎是互相拉扯着进入酒店房间的，一边亲吻一边忙着解开彼此的裤腰带，期间Eduardo还差点儿被桌角绊倒——“多烦人的一双长腿。”Mark在Eduardo耳边小声地嘲讽道，Eduardo笑了起来，“别说了。”他说，然后又急切地堵上Mark的嘴唇，带着Mark一起倒在了床上。两人默契地同时为这滑稽的场面笑出声来。

“你想先洗个澡吗？”过了一会儿，Eduardo开口问道，嘴角的笑容还未褪去。他侧躺着，伸手轻轻把玩着Mark鬓角的一缕卷发，Mark转过头来，发现自己已经渐渐着迷于从Eduardo那双漂亮的眼睛里看到自己。他喜欢看到那双眼睛只注视着自己。他总是看不够。

Mark知道Eduardo没有说出的潜台词是“我很想你”，哪怕他们只分开了不到一天，他也一样，但他们谁也没说出口。

“你想吗？”

“嗯……”Eduardo发出一个表示思考的语气词，眨了眨眼睛，过了一会儿，他往Mark的方向挪了挪，让两人靠得更近，他温热的呼吸闯入Mark的颈间。“我想和你一起。”Eduardo轻声说道。

Eduardo有些笨拙地将Mark摁在浴室的墙上，瓷砖砌成的墙面冰冷，但淋浴喷头里落下的水流是热的，Mark和Eduardo的身体也是热的。“Wardo。”在Eduardo把手覆上Mark的臀部时，Mark突然摁住他的手臂，“我想换点别的。”Mark说道。Eduardo愣了一下——不是因为Mark说“别的”，他只是有些过分喜爱Mark发出“Wardo”这个双音节昵称时的腔调了，然而下一秒Mark的牙齿就咬上Eduardo的锁骨，让他的大脑再次陷入空白。

Mark引导着Eduardo正面贴在浴室的推拉门上。水蒸气模糊了玻璃，令Eduardo的视野更加失焦，他的十指蜷缩起来，握成了一个拳头摁在玻璃表面上，一半是因为看不到Mark的脸让他有些紧张，另一半是因为Mark的两根手指正在他体内做着扩张。“Mark。”他闭着眼喘出这个名字，但却迟迟没有下文，直到Mark发觉。

“如果你觉得不舒服，告诉我。”Mark轻柔地吻上Eduardo的肩膀，试图让他放松。

Eduardo应了一声，但听起来更像呻吟。Mark滚烫的阴茎紧贴着他的身体，随着两人的动作断断续续地摩擦着Eduardo的大腿内侧，而Mark的手指在他的身体内部小心翼翼地探索着，光是想到这一事实就让他双腿发软。他不由自主地伸手去寻找Mark的另一只手，紧紧地握住并拉到自己的腰间，好让Mark搂着他的腰。

“嗯？”Mark发出了一个表示疑问的语气词，但Eduardo没有回答。两人的身体紧贴在一起，浴室里回响着越来越急促的喘息声。

Mark的手指在Eduardo体内运动得越来越快，Eduardo下意识地想向前逃脱，但被压在Mark和玻璃之间的狭小空间里让他无处可去。“操，Mark。”Eduardo意识模糊地吐出几个毫无意义的词组、fuck，有一些甚至不是英语，期间夹杂着Mark的名字。“操。”Mark的手紧紧地箍住Eduardo的腰，让他没法往其他方向移动，脱离Mark的控制范围。Mark知道自己也快到极限了，他的阴茎炙热而紧绷，顶端已经渗出些许液体。

“射出来，Wardo。”Mark的声音就像一个讯号。最后两人几乎同时释放了出来。

Eduardo的脑袋顿时被高潮时大片的空白占领了，等回过神来时，他依旧在上气不接下气地喘息着，大腿上还残留着Mark的精液。他不敢相信自己在浴室里就能被Mark的手指操射了。过了一会儿，Eduardo笨拙地转过身来，摸索着吻上Mark的嘴唇。Mark也积极地回应着这个吻。

“我们还是去床上吧。”Eduardo最后在Mark的耳边轻声地说道。他可没办法站着再来一次了。

6.

插曲发生在他们第五次还是第六次见面时（Mark从不去数）。

规律非常固定。当Eduardo——或Mark，他们其中一人有时间的话，就会给另一个人发短信（是的，他们交换了手机号码，为什么不呢？现在是21世纪了），如果两人都有空，那么他们会约定时间在那家咖啡馆门口碰面。但问题就在于Mark喜欢白天见面（深夜是编程的好时间），而Eduardo更偏好晚上。在白天见面时Eduardo总是有些紧张，好像和Mark说话超过三十秒就会有警察过来把他们抓走似的。

“没什么。”Eduardo后来解释道：“只是发生在学校里的一些事有点烦人。”Mark也就不再追问。

但意外还是发生了，就在他们第五次还是第六次见面的时候。倒是与Eduardo“在学校里发生的一些事”无关，他们像往常一样站在路边等待出租车，这时候Eduardo往往会跟Mark聊一两句他的日常生活，诸如繁重的课业、假期实习、烦人的富二代室友等等，而Mark接下来会对此发表的尖刻评论常常十分容易地就让Eduardo大笑起来。但在今天有些事不一样，就在Eduardo跟Mark还没说到三十秒时，有一个声音叫住他。

“嘿。”

他们双双朝声音的方向看去，一个穿着警察制服的中年男人朝他们走过来。Mark感到Eduardo肉眼可见地紧张起来。

“我能为你做些什么，先生？”Eduardo对着走近的警察露出了公式化的笑容。

“纽约警局，请出示一下你的驾照。”男人依旧面无表情，把自己的警员证对着Eduardo晃了晃，接着转向Mark，说道：“你也是。”

Eduardo马上拿出钱包，翻出驾照递给对方。男人把那张证件翻来覆去地检查了一会儿，问道：“所以你是佛罗里达人？”

“是的，我家在那儿。”

“怎么来纽约了？”

“实习。”Eduardo回答道，停顿了两秒，又忍不住问道：“我能问问这是为什么吗？”

那警察抬头看了一眼旁边的咖啡馆，然后又转回头来，把驾照还给Eduardo。“我们接到线报，”他双臂交叉在胸前，看着Eduardo慢吞吞地说道：“这说这附近有非法色情交易，你们有看到过什么可疑的人吗？”

“等一下，先生，所以您是觉得我们……”Eduardo顿时面露尴尬，并立刻试图解释。然而就在这时，先前一直在一旁沉默着的Mark突然开口：“我早就说过我可以在雷曼兄弟[2]的楼下等你，但是你一定要来这个地方碰面，现在好了，我被当成了个该死的男妓——当然，也可能是你看上去就像个嫖客，永远以为钱就能打发一切。”

“什、什么？”Eduardo扭头一脸震惊（并且迷惑）地看向Mark，他感到自己再一次跟不上Mark跳脱的思路了。

“你为什么不希望我出现在你的办公室楼下？因为怕你的同事知道你是同性恋？还是因为那样你就没法和你的上司——叫什么来着，Bobby，继续调情？”Mark飞快的语速让Eduardo几乎没有插话的机会——虽然Eduardo目前看上去也完全不知道要说些什么。

“等、等一下，我不是……”

“别再说了，Eduardo。”Mark飞快地打断Eduardo，当他想要扮出一副冷酷的表情时，他总是能非常成功。“和你约会简直就像和跑步机约会，我太累了，现在听着，你在金融业也许会很成功，你会以为所有你交往过的人最后都甩了你是因为你工作太忙，你不够关心他们，但我真心想让你知道，没有人想和你在一起是因为你是个混蛋。”话音落下，Mark立刻转身就走，把脑袋短路的Eduardo和目睹了“情侣吵架”一脸尴尬的警察甩在身后。

Eduardo刚想追上去，却感到肩膀被一只手搭上，他转过头，看见那位警察正在用那种长辈脸上常见的“我得跟你讲讲道理”的表情看着他。“嘿，年轻人，我不知道你们之间发生了什么，但是像个男人一样，好吗？”他拍了拍Eduardo的肩膀，“你得负起责任来，到了我这个年纪就会明白辜负别人的感情一点儿都不有趣，另外，我有个表亲就是同性恋，他和他男朋友现在住在加利福尼亚过得还不错，这真没什么大不了的……”

“谢谢，真的谢谢，”Eduardo只得一边努力维持着礼貌的微笑，一边试图委婉地摆脱对方的手，“我得走了，我……”得去追我的“男朋友”。但是在他说出口之前，他的脚就先一步离开了原地。

“我没想到你这么会说谎。”赶上Mark之后，Eduardo逐渐放慢脚步，和Mark并排走在一起，虽然那速度对于步行来说也够快的。现在回想起刚才滑稽的情形，Eduardo忍不住笑出声来，“你是专门为这种情况排练过，还是……？”

“别说傻话，Wardo，我只是把我的前女友在分手时对我说过的话改编了一下。”

“噢……她说的这些话真够伤人的，你还好吗？”

Mark无所谓地耸了耸肩：“那已经是两年前的事了。“

“好吧。”

7.

Mark在酒店房间里醒来。他翻身拿过床头柜上的手机，飞快地计算了一下时间——他可能已经睡了十几个小时，考虑到他想不起来自己大概是什么时候睡着的，且睡着之前最后一秒的记忆还是在和Eduardo接吻。Mark只希望自己没有在做爱中途突然睡过去，那样可太丢人了。不，这不能完全怪他，theFacebook前天出了点问题，导致他几乎二十四小时都在连轴转，直到昨天晚上才有时间好好休息一下。

“你醒了。”Eduardo的声音从他头顶上方传来。“感觉怎么样？”

Mark有些诧异Eduardo竟然还在这儿，以往他醒来的时候房间里都只有他一个人——并不是说Eduardo是个不够体贴的床伴，毕竟在华尔街实习又不是什么能睡到中午十二点的工作。

“还好。”这是实话，他已经睡饱了。但Mark看着Eduardo坐到他身边，感觉Eduardo看着他的眼神就像在看一个病人。“你怎么还在这儿？”他问。

Mark的问句似乎让Eduardo有些受伤。“我为什么不能在这儿？”

“你的实习期结束了？”

“我请假了。”

“为什么？”

“……你看上去很累。”Eduardo的表情忧虑，“你刚来的时候简直像好几天没好好睡过觉似的。”事实也确实如此。

“噢。”Mark摆摆手，说道：“只是一些工作上的麻烦。”

Eduardo的脸色变了一下，“有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

“不，没有。”钱——但即使是Mark也不会直接这么说。然而在发现Eduardo的表情不太对劲之后，他又补了一句，“我的意思是，你已经帮了我很多了。”

Eduardo沉默了一会儿，脸色缓和了一些，然后站起身问道：“你想要咖啡还是牛奶？我可以叫客房服务。”

“有红牛吗？”Mark不假思索地回答道。

“……我去问问。”

在Eduardo给前台打电话的时间里，Mark走下了床，看到房间里的桌上摆着Eduardo的笔记本电脑，上面是写到一半的论文文档，还有几张列着数学公式的纸——所以他为了确认Mark没事，就请假在这儿写论文直到Mark醒来？

“你想再睡一会儿吗？”点完客房服务后的Eduardo朝Mark这边走来，看着又打了个哈欠的Mark。

Mark摇摇头，拿起桌上的钢笔说道：“我觉得你算错了一个地方。”

“什么？”

“这里。”Mark用笔尖指给Eduardo看，并直接开始在纸上涂改，“而且，如果你想要更精确的结果，这个模型可以修改成……”

Eduardo凑近桌面仔细看着Mark写下的东西，并且接过Mark手中的笔，自己开始计算结果。等到Mark从敲门的服务生那里拿来红牛之后，Eduardo已经算完了，脸上是明显惊喜的表情：“Mark，这太棒了（this is brilliant）。”

“只是用上了点和编程差不多的思路，你原本的模型就足够好了。”Mark耸耸肩拉开一罐红牛，并试图表现出对Eduardo的夸赞无所谓的样子，即使他的心情确实因此更好了一些。

“所以，你是个计算机系的学生？” 

“不是。” 

“那是什么，数学？”

“心理学。”

“……我可猜不到这个。”Eduardo惊讶地眨了眨眼睛。这不怪他，Mark身边的其他人在知道Mark申请了心理学专业之后基本都吃了一惊，因为多数情况下他给人的印象就是那种会在最不恰当的场合下说出最不恰当的话的人——和“通晓心理学”没有半点关系（“不，Dustin，不是所有的心理学专业的学生都会去当心理咨询师。”在Dustin表达了对于Mark以后的潜在病人的忧虑之后，Mark这么回答道。他只是对人类脑袋里的想法和拉丁语感兴趣罢了。）。

Mark看着Eduardo，突然问道：“你为什么不去学计算机？你数学那么好，肯定能学得很快。”这话从其他年轻人嘴里说出来都可能让人觉得有些自大，但是从Mark嘴里说出来就好像那是一个一定会发生的预言，而Mark本人则一直对此深信不疑：“未来是属于互联网的。”

而Eduardo只是轻轻笑了一下，“我父亲想让我学经济。”

“那你喜欢吗？” 

“我至少很擅长和数字打交道。”

“好吧。”Mark隐约能察觉到Eduardo在回避自己的问题，但他没有时间也没有兴趣继续追问下去了，因为就在刚才看着Eduardo的公式的时候，他突然想出了一直以来困扰他的某个关于theFacebook的技术问题应该怎么解决，而他急于去电脑上实现它。“我该走了，有些事要处理。”

“等等——Mark。”Eduardo叫住刚转身的他。

Mark刚想问“还有什么事”，但当他看见Eduardo打开他的钱包时——是的，Eduardo每次付他的“嫖资”都是用现金——Mark马上明白了Eduardo想做什么。“你没必要——”Mark立刻说道。他这次只是单纯在酒店里睡了一觉，什么也没做，就连酒店房钱都是Eduardo付的。而且，说实在的，他从Eduardo那里拿到的钱已经超出他这段时间内维持theFacebook运作所需要的金额了。但出于某些他并没有仔细思考过的原因，Mark依旧选择了继续和Eduardo见面。

“拿着吧。”Eduardo的语气很是坚持，让Mark有预感如果再和他僵持下去估计又要浪费好一阵子。

Mark想了想，最后还是接过了钱。这不会是白费的。他在心里这么想着，但是没有在Eduardo面前说出口。总有一天。

“下次见，Mark。”Mark关上房门前，听见Eduardo在他身后说道。

8.

距离Eduardo说的“下次再见”已经过了快半个月了。Mark和Eduardo在那之后再也没见过面。

这不是Mark的错——至少Mark自己这么认为。有太多的事需要他处理，比如哈佛的录取通知（这只是这段时间里发生的对Mark来说最无关紧要的一件事），以及theFacebook用户已经涨到数千人的级别，但他需要继续扩张，光靠他和Dustin、Chris三个人远远不够，他需要再雇佣几个实习生，另外，他还需要找个人处理那些令他头疼的财务问题。

但在那之前，眼下，他还有另一个问题亟需解决。

“Mark？”

“Wardo，我今天没法和你见面了。”Mark开门见山地说道，此时他正笨拙地把手机夹在脑袋和肩膀之间，一面给自己套上牛仔裤。

“你今晚又要工作还是怎么的？”Eduardo在电话那端的语气听上去很失望——并且尖刻。不知为什么，Mark感到这一次的Eduardo比前两次Mark拒绝他时更失望一些，但Mark没时间多想。

“我得带我妹妹去看医生。”

Karen敲开他的房门时他还在补觉，半梦半醒之间就被告知Donna肚子疼，但是Edward已经出门上班了，Arielle开车去了超市采购，而Karen马上要去机场乘飞机飞往加州参加一个医学会议。所以带Donna去医院的责任自然落在了Mark身上。

“你有个妹妹？”

“对。”Mark拉开自己的房间门，把手机拿远了一些，对着楼下的Karen喊道：“马上就来！”他确实从来没有跟Eduardo聊过自己的家庭——因为Mark从不做他觉得没有必要的事。这次他本来只是想打个电话简单告知一下Eduardo，但Eduardo仍然在继续追问着。

“她怎么了？”

“我不知道。”Mark小跑下楼梯，看见Donna捂着肚子坐在沙发上，而Karen正在给她倒水。“Mckinney先生会开车带你们去圣约翰河岸医院。”Karen对Mark说道。Mckinney是Zuckerberg家的邻居。但是Mark的注意力一大半还集中在电话上，只是抬起一根手指向Karen示意稍等。“你需要钱吗？”Eduardo在电话那头问道。

“呃，不用……”

“如果你需要的话尽管告诉我。”

Mark想说不用，但他大概又得解释好一阵子，而且Karen又在喊他了。 “Mark，你在跟谁打电话？”他的妈妈的语气开始有些急躁，这警告了他最好快点结束这通电话。“别让Mckinney先生等太久，五点他还得去学校接他的两个孩子。”

Mark只能匆忙地对Eduardo说道：“我得走了，下次再说。”还没等Eduardo回复便挂断了电话。

圣约翰河岸医院离Zuckerberg家很近。Donna的检查结果显示不严重，但需要做一个简单的肠胃手术，当他打电话告知父母和姐姐之后（“我早告诉过她别吃太多的垃圾食品。”“Mark，把Red Vine当主食吃的人没资格这么说。”），Arielle让他先回家吃个晚饭，她会来代替Mark看护Donna以及处理和各种医务人员交涉等等事务。

Mark和姐姐交接完毕后，从医院的大门走了出去，准备回家继续他被打断的补觉之旅。突然，他在医院门口的长椅上看到了一个熟悉的背影，有一瞬间他还以为自己因为长期生物钟颠倒而出现了幻觉。

“Wardo？”

听到声音的Eduardo条件反射一般迅速转过头来，“嗨，Mark。”但Eduardo说这句话的语气不再像从前那样充满活力的、高兴的、偶尔还会伸手拍拍Mark的后背或者用手指抚上Mark的颈间。虽然作出这样的比喻不是Mark Zuckerberg的风格，但Mark不得不承认，Eduardo现在的样子活像一头被抛弃的小动物，考虑到他那双感情充沛得过分的大眼睛，可能是鹿或者其他类似的——见鬼的，这为什么会让他有罪恶感。

Mark张了张嘴，试图把罪恶感从他的脑海里驱散出去，最后选择了一个最直接的问题：“你怎么在这儿？”

“我在电话里听到了你要去的医院。”Eduardo说出口后，好像突然意识到这句话让他听起来有点像个跟踪狂，于是立刻轻咳一声转移了话题，问道：“你妹妹怎么样了？”

“没什么严重的，只需要做一个小手术。”

“已经做完了？”

“还没有，我姐姐会过来照顾她。”

“所以你现在又有一个姐姐了？”

“事实上我有两个姐姐……等一下，”Mark终于意识到了他们的对话有点问题，他皱起眉看着Eduardo，“你为什么要用这种语气跟我说话？”

“什么语气？”Eduardo继续用“这种语气”问道。

“就是这种语气——就好像我姐姐因为某些事和她男朋友生气，但在电话里就是不告诉他到底是什么事。”

“噢，所以你现在又要拿情侣举例子了？”

“这只是一个例子，为什么我感觉你在生气。”面对完全不理解的情况让Mark感到有些焦虑，导致他的语速更快了，这让他听起来简直就像在和Eduardo争吵，“为什么你今天变得这么不可理喻（unreasonable）？”

“不可理喻（unreasonable）？”Eduardo突然站起身来。Mark庆幸他们是在室外，他默默往后退了一步，因为Eduardo看上去好像很想找点什么东西来砸。

但Eduardo没有再进一步做出什么举动，他就只是站在那儿，一动不动地用那双眼睛看着Mark，久到直到Mark觉得他的负罪感又缓缓上升了一些。

“……你吃过晚饭了吗？”最后，Mark开口（拙劣地）打破了沉默。

“对不起Mark，我不应该突然过来找你然后说这些奇怪的话。”Eduardo突然说道，好像刚刚才从梦里醒过来似的，他用双手抹了抹脸，像是试图把所有的冲动都从脑海中抹去。Mark还是第一次看到Eduardo如此情绪化的一面，但他没有接着说“好的”“没关系”甚至简单的“嗯”，他总觉得Eduardo还有其他的话想说，所以他只是等着。“我只是……你总是让我觉得沮丧。”

“……为什么？”Mark有些震惊，他一直以为Eduardo和他在一起的时候——即使不能说心情一直都很好，但应该也用不上“沮丧”这个词来形容。

“我不知道，但我总是不能停止想到你，我会忍不住想你在学校里是什么样的，还有你的朋友，你的家庭，为什么你要出来做……你知道，有时我很担心你，可能你会觉得这很不可理喻（ridiculous），我也是，因为我甚至都不能说我了解你，但我总觉得当我第一次见到你的时候就爱上你了，有时我真希望能让你待在我身边，你想要钱或者做其他什么我都可以支持你，但是你这么久都不想见我，我以为……”Eduardo一口气说了那么多的话，当他停下来时，看上去再多说一句话就会崩溃了。

即便是Mark，也觉得突然接受如此多的信息有点难以处理了——首先他并没有不想见Eduardo，他只是没有跟Eduardo解释过这段时间在做什么（他不确定Eduardo是否听得懂SSL加密或者Pix防火墙模拟），但Mark觉得他目前需要解释远远不止这一项。

如果几年后他成功从大学拿到了心理学学位，或许才能参透这个场合中复杂的心理过程。所以Mark只是选择了最简单直接的应对方式——就只是沉默地站着，等Eduardo的情绪平复下来。但在Eduardo的眼里Mark此时就像一台宕机的电脑一样，对他吐露的心声毫无反应。

“总之，只是想跟你说一声，我的实习昨天结束了。”利用沉默缓和了一会儿心情，见Mark似乎没打算再说什么，Eduardo放弃了一般摊开手，说道：“我不会继续待在纽约，得回哈佛……”

“等一下。”耳朵捕捉到“哈佛”这个关键词让Mark“重新启动”了，他急切地打断Eduardo，“你是哈佛的学生？”Mark当然明白像Eduardo这样聪明的学生不会是在波士顿大学——无意冒犯——那样的学校，但是在美国还有耶鲁、哥伦比亚和斯坦福呢，而哈佛——这实在是完美过头了，就好像一个包含着几千条代码的程序没有经过一次debug就已经完美地运行起来一样。

“怎么了？”Eduardo回复的时候甚至都不愿意看向Mark，自然也就没有看见Mark此时表情的波动。

良久，Mark深深地呼出一口气，向前走近Eduardo，说道：“Wardo，我得跟你说一件事——不，应该是很多件事。”

9.

“该死，这看上去很好——真的很好。（Shit, that looks good. That looks really good.）”在Mark的房间里，Eduardo俯下身子凑到Mark身边，仔细地看着电脑屏幕上theFacebook界面的每一个角落，像每一个刚看到它的人一样忍不住称赞。

“干净又简单（Clean and simple）。”Mark的脸上露出了一丝难以察觉的自豪。

“所以这就是你这些天在忙的事？”

“是的。”Mark在电脑屏幕上调出后台管理人员界面，给Eduardo解释上面不断变化的数字和符号，“这里可以看到注册数量和活跃程度，下面是统计出的用户偏好，我们依据这些数据来决定下一版本应该做哪些改动，以及漏洞监测等等，现在只需要找到合适的风投……”他本想继续说下去，但是Eduardo的侧脸离他太近了，近到Mark一转头几乎就能吻上，这时他突然想起来还有最后一件重要事要说：“Wardo。”

“嗯？”Eduardo含糊地应了一声，他还在专注地盯着Mark的电脑屏幕。

“你愿意做theFacebook的CFO吗？”

“我……等一下？”Eduardo猛地站起身来，后退了几步，像是不敢相信刚才听到的话，“Mark，我……”

“你要拒绝我？”

“不，当然不，”Eduardo马上否认，但他的表情依旧有些犹豫，“只是，你确定吗？你甚至不了解我。”

“我以为我了解得够多了。”Mark注视着Eduardo，飞快地说道：“你学习经济，你非常聪明，能在一个暑假靠石油期货赚到30万美元，你和我同一所大学，所以交流很方便，从刚才的情况看得出来你喜欢theFacebook，而且你还是我的男朋友。”

“等一下。”Eduardo又开始觉得他要跟不上Mark的思路了，尤其是最后一句话——但他确实已经开始笑了起来，“我现在变成你的男朋友了？”

“不是吗？我以为你之前那些话是在向我表白。”Mark耸耸肩，“我同意了。”他那副理所当然的表情让Eduardo又想揍他又想亲吻他——当然，Eduardo选择了后者。

“Mark，那你要想好。”Eduardo笑着俯身上前，搂住Mark的脖颈，两人的重量一起压在Mark的转椅上，“万一以后我做错了什么事，你就没那么容易摆脱我了。”

“你不会的。”Mark撇了撇嘴，伸手揽住Eduardo的腰并自然而然地吻上对方的唇。我也不会的。闭上眼前他想。

**Author's Note:**

> [1]Gay Chicken：一个游戏，玩法有很多种，比如两个直男接吻看看谁先退缩。  
> [2]雷曼兄弟：一家金融机构，在08年金融危机后破产，真花当年就是因为雷曼兄弟的实习offer才拒绝了和真马一起去加州。


End file.
